Seira
is a fictional character in the manga and anime series Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. She is the next Keeper of the Orange Pearl and Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean, following the death of Sara - the former Mermaid Princess. Seira is introduced in the first story arc. On the day of her birth, the Sea Monsters attacked and Michel, the leader, absorbs her into his body despite Lucia tries to protect her. After she is absorbed, Sara's spirit gives Lucia a little blue box containing the orange pearl and tells her to gather the pieces of Seira's heart which are contained in Michel's wings. She continues to do so throughout the story, and every time she gathers one feather, Seira learns one thing about love or friendship. By coming in contact with Michel's heart, Seira begins to realize that he is actually very lonely and sad, and shows sympathy to him, and feel sorry for him. When the mermaid princesses meet Michel in a final confrontation, Seira's spirit is freed from Michel (in two different ways in the anime and the manga). Then Seira informs her fellow Mermaid Princesses about Michel's sad heart and persuades them into saving him together.http://www.boukenshin.net/pitch/profindo02.php Name notes: "Seira" is written with the kanji characters for "star" and "silk gauze." The ra character can also mean "net." Seira's Forms Seira has four forms: her mermaid, human, spirit, and Orange Pearl Voice form.The only time that Seira has performed is at the final episode of Pitch Pitch Pitch Pure. Afterwards you will not be able to see her again due to them not making an episode 40 Mermaid Her mermaid form follows the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, with two pearl bracelets around her right wrist and tail. She wears two earrings that are identical to Sara's. She is also the only mermaid who wears a band. Mermaid form or transformation. Human In her human form in the anime, she wears an orange dress with yellow sleeves. She wears a necklace with her pearl inside it like the other mermaid princesses. Her hair is shorter, but otherwise unchanged. She is the youngest mermaid.At the age of 6. Orange Pearl Voice Lastly, there is her idol form, her Orange Pearl Voice. Her costume is a red-orange short dress, with yellow ruffles down the side and a yellow bow with lighter color ribbon on the back. She also wears dark orange gloves and boots with ruffles going upward.Her dress color is slightly lighter than Sara's. Seira's Powers She can sing without transforming, which is similar to Sara. This helps in one way or another.Her voice also helped the mermaid princesses in bad situation Transformation In the anime, Seira shouts "Orange Pearl Voice!" to transform. In the manga, she is only seen in her transformed outfit. Voice Seira can sing to fend off enemies, even in her spirit form. In her idol form, like Lucia and the others, Seira can use her singing voice to get rid of enemies. Her songs are called "Beautiful Wish" and "Birth of Love".etc. Like Sara, she is an incredibly powerful Mermaid Princess; both Orange Pearl Princesses were able to evoke powerful emotions in other characters when singing, without transforming into their idol forms. Actresses Seira is voiced by Japanese voice actress Eri Kitamura.http://mermaid.hachiyou.com/seiyuu.php, retrieved on November 1, 2007 See also * Mermaid Melody * Lucia Nanami * Hanon Hōshō * Rina Tōin * Caren * Noel * Coco * Sara References Category:Magical girls Category:Fictional mermen and mermaids Category:Fictional singers Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch